


Concerning Concern

by misura



Category: Sherlock (TV), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Mycroft and the joy of feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerning Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



> um, just go hand-wavey on the time lines?

"You worry for him," Mycroft said, and it took an effort not to move, not to do something to wipe that smug smile off the man's face. "Constantly. I quite understand."

A bold claim, given that Erik himself barely understood what bound him to Charles, what made him wake up in the middle of the night to wonder if Charles would have remembered to lock his door before he went to bed, to turn off the lights, to take his umbrella to work the next day, in case it would rain ...

"What do you want?" he asked, about as coldly as he felt. Most of the cold was anger, true - few people dared to cross Erik these days, and with good reason. Part of it was fear, though, loath as he was to admit it. Mycroft Holmes was not a mutant, not even close, but he was ... something. Erik had no concerns for his own safety, but Charles, at Oxford, was terribly vulnerable.

Mycroft smiled his smug smile again. "To help."

Erik managed not to do or say something Charles might have cause to regret. "How?"

The third smile was hardly any less infuriating than the first two had been.

 

 _meanwhile in Oxford_

"Sex?" some too lanky, too slim, too pale person asked, and Charles thought that if he'd been any less sloshed, he might have turned them down gracefully, but there you had it: he _was_ sloshed, royally so, and Erik hadn't called him for days and days, and oh yes. _Royally_ sloshed.

"Is that a question or an offer?" he said, or slurred, if he was honest - no matter, it had been a silly thing to ask anyway.


End file.
